


Domestic Bliss (Kind of)

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru has always been good at surprising Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 7- Late Nights

Sasuke sighed in relief as he shut the front door behind him  and leaned against it. It was fast approaching one in the morning and he had yet to actually eat. When his lunch had rolled around, he’d been deep into working through the paperwork for their new company branch in America. He had already selected one of his top level employees and a few others to transfer over to the new branch. Gaara was excited about the change of pace and was actively looking forward to the move, not that you would know when you looked at him. Naruto had complained incessantly but Sasuke could tell his best friend was looking forward to it.

It had been over a year since Kabuto had broken it off with him, but Naruto was still in the dumps about it. It was hard enough to get him out of the house let alone get him to go socialize with anyone but his friends. Moving to a completely different country would do him some good. Besides, Naruto had always said he wanted to go see Miami. Now he was getting the chance, for nearly free nonetheless.

Sasuke tossed his keys on the small table by the door and toed off his work shoes. He moaned in pleasure as his toes finally got the stretch they needed. His briefcase was placed by the table and his shrugged out of his jacket as he moved into the living room. He was met by the delicious smell of freshly cooking food.

He raised his eyebrows, tossing his jacket across the back of the couch. He was loosening his tie as he made his way into the kitchen to find Shikamaru standing at the stove. He wore lose lounge pants and nothing else. He turned to smile at Sasuke as he approached him.

“Welcome home, babe,” Shikamaru greeted him, accepting a kiss from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him, undoing his tie completely so it hung loose around his neck. He leaned over to sniff at the soup Shikamaru was cooking.

“Mmm, that smells delightful, but what are you doing up?” Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shrugged and ladled some of the tomato soup into a bowl and handed it to Sasuke.

“I knew you’d be home late. You’ve been working on the new branch for the last week and a half and they are leaving next week. You have a habit of pushing yourself too hard and of missing meals when you do so,” Shikamaru admonished him with a frown and shooed him towards the table when Sasuke hovered. Sasuke rolled his eyes but sat down..

Shikamaru handed him a spoon and sat down across from him with a yawn.

“So, how is it going?” Shikamaru asked as he watched Sasuke eat.

“There have been a few issues finding them apartments but we think we have worked it out. We found two close by each other. Naruto requested not to be far from Gaara and since Gaara didn’t seem to mind either way so they’re in the same building,” Sasuke replied with a smile. Shikamaru snorted and leaned back in his chair.

“He was never this anti-social in high school. In fact, he was too social in high school,” Shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded. “But then everything happened with Kabuto and now he’s closed off at the best of times and clingy at the worst.”

“Gaara doesn’t mind. Naruto helped him through his depression, so I’m sure Gaara is happy to return the favor. Even if you can’t tell by his face,” Sasuke grunted. Shikamaru chuckled, knowing just how far Gaara could hide his emotions. There was a running joke that Gaara was actually a spy that was only pretending to be a mild mannered businessman. Sasuke ate in silence as Shikamaru moved to put up the leftover soup. He’d probably take it for lunch tomorrow, or a late night snack while he was working out the rest of the transfers.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Sasuke told Shikamaru as he washed his bowl and spoon. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You make sure you take good care of all the important people in your life. Someone has to take care of you,” Shikamaru replied as he was pulled into a hug.

“My little house wife,” Sasuke teased and instantly received a smack to the back of the head.

“I’m no one’s housewife,” Shikamaru growled and started to wiggle out of Sasuke’s grip. Sasuke pulled him in tighter, fitting Shikamaru’s back against his front. He pressed his hands to Shikamaru’s middle and pinched at the small amount of fat there.

“You are too my housewife,” he joked, knowing just how much what he was doing annoyed his lover. Shikamaru’s hiss of anger only make Sasuke grin wider.

“That’s it. You can sleep on the couch. And I’m throwing the soup out,” Shikamaru told him, elbowing Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke grunted in pain and finally let Shikamaru go. Shikamaru shuffled away from him and turned to glare at him, arms cross over his bare chest.

“Come on, baby,” Sasuke purred, amusement still in his eyes. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the endearment and shifted his weight to one foot. Sasuke moved closer hands coming up to move along Shikamaru sides as he leaned in to press a kiss to his neck. Shikamaru swatted his hands away and took a step back. Sasuke wasn’t detoured and moved in again, earning a harder slap to his hands but Shikamaru didn’t step away.

“I was only teasing,” Sasuke whispered against Shikamaru’s skin. Shikamaru shuddered and relaxed a little.

“You’re an asshole,” Shikamaru grunted and grabbed Sasuke’s wrists so he couldn't move them any lower than Shikamaru’s waist.

“I’ll buy you that shogi board you were eyeing at the antique shop last week,” Sasuke bribed.

“I can get that myself and you know it.” Shikamaru’s voice was quickly becoming breathy as Sasuke kissed patterns across his neck.

“You like it when I pamper you,” Sasuke told him, which wasn’t a lie. But Shikamaru would never admit it.

“I still hate you,” Shikamaru groaned as he finally gave in and let go of Sasuke’s hands. Sasuke smirked against his skin, hands instantly finding the fullness of Shikamaru’s backside.

“You love me.” Sasuke walked them backwards towards their bedroom. His teeth found their way to Shikamaru’s earlobe, nipping gently at sensitive flesh.

“Do I?” Shikamaru asked, a small laugh escaping as he stumbled backwards. His hands worked at the buttons of Sasuke’s dress shirt, palms finding their way to the warm skin beneath it.

“Ninety percent of the survey said so.” Shikamaru’s bark of laughter echoed around them and Sasuke pulled back from his neck to grin up at him. Shikamaru smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck.

“And what about that other ten percent?” He asked between kisses. Sasuke hummed against his lips, grin never flattering.

“They think I’m an asshole, too.” Shikamaru laughed loudly. He let Sasuke push him back on the bed, his fingers twisted in inky tresses so the fell onto it together.

“Well, I guess I would have to agree with the ninety percent,” Shikamaru whispered as he pulled Sasuke down into a kiss. “But the other ten percent are onto something, too.” Another burst of laughter echoed through their apartment as they rolled around on the mattress, perfectly content to tease each other until they couldn’t get enough breath, words replaced by pants and noises of pleasure.

 

 


End file.
